The Search
by PikaGirl13
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid's Children: Freya and Loki want to have their own Dragons, but Hiccup tells them that they aren't ready yet to have one. But one day that all changes when they hear a strange noise coming from the forest and wind up finding a Wounded Deadly Nadder and a Monstrous Nightmare. They have to tame them to heal them and the surprise at shocks Freya and Loki.
1. Chapter 1: The Right Fit

Chapter 1: The Cry from the Wood

In the Northern Colonies of the Viking settlement was a tribe called the Hairy Hooligans, led by their chief, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and his Wife Astrid. They had only two children named Freya and Loki, named after the Nordic gods, and they were almost identical twins. The isle of Berk was also home to the largest population of Dragons then any of the rivaling tribes and was considered a Utopia among many that sailed there to get away from their rough past.

One sunny afternoon, Freya went up to her father and asked him, "Dad, when will Loki and I get our own Dragons? I know you said that we'll get them somewhere in the summer time after the shipments were sent out for the Trading season, but I still want to know when!"

Hiccup looked at his young spirited daughter with a smile, "I did say that it would be sometime this summer, but that doesn't mean you can ask me the same question over and over again. Be patient, you will be surprised on how hard it is to take care of a dragon."

Freya rolled her eyes, it was like this every time she even brought up Dragons, it wasn't that her father was too overprotective, it was the fact that he wasn't sure that we would be able to handle the amount of freedom that came with having a Dragon Partner.

Loki walked in and saw his sisters pouting lips, "I'm gonna guess that you asked Dad again about when we are getting our Dragons."

"Shut up! I'm surprised that you aren't asking him about when we're gonna go looking for our Dragon Partner!" Freya retorted.

That's when Astrid walked in the door and all the argument went stale, nobody argued when their mother was in the house, or else she would give you a reason to complain about something.

"Welcome back Milady, how was your trip to the trading center?" Hiccup asked as he got up from his chair to walk over and give his wife a gentle but tender kiss.

Astrid shrugged her shoulders, "Well things aren't any different from the last time we went. The only thing that was added on to the list was a few more rolls of silk and cloths that we didn't need."

Freya and Loki watched as their parents talked to each other about the current updates of the clan and decided to excuse themselves to go outside and hang out at the docks.

When they had left the house, Freya let out a disappointed sigh, "Why is it that Mom and Dad are never willing to listen to our requests when it comes to Dragons! Dad is the leader of the Dragon division for Odin's sake!"

Loki laughed at her statement, "I haven't said a peep about getting a dragon, because I already know it will happen sooner than later. He needs us to be the new leaders of the other teens in the Dragon Training Academy."

"You are so light hearted Loki; I wonder where you get it from sometimes." Freya replied.

All of a sudden a chill went up their spines and they heard distant cries in the forest, like newly hatched dragons from the nursery. But it was something more and they knew it.

Freya looked at her brother with a scared but curious gaze in her eyes, "If you're thinking what I'm thinking than follow me and don't say a word to dad about anything!" and she sprinted out into the deep forest.

"I wouldn't miss this chance in the world." Loki said under his breath as he smiled and sprinted out to catch up with his sister.


	2. Chapter 2: Wounded Dragons

Chapter 2: Wounded Dragons

When they had gotten to the main source for the strange noises, they stopped dead in their tracks. Two young looking dragons were lying on their sides with blood spurting from some of their wounds from their legs and upper bodies. They had been attacked by a brutal but unknown enemy that she and Loki agreed that they wouldn't want to meet anytime soon.

"It's a Deadly Nadder!" Exclaimed Freya as she was enchanted by the beautiful purple and yellow dragon that stared directly into her eyes.

Loki whistled, "And a Monstrous Nightmare, I wonder how they got so wounded?"

They stepped slowly closer to the wounded dragons but the two creatures hissed at them, causing them to stop once again.

"Maybe we should call dad after all, they need help to cover up their wounds and we don't have the medical knowledge to do that." Freya told her brother as she started to turn away to call for help.

That's when a shocking motion stopped her in her tracks; her brother had grabbed her arm and shook his head from side to side. "No we can't leave them without examining the damage that has been done. Even if it could be dangerous, we need to give a full report on where the damage is most severe."

"Well excuse me if I don't want to get killed by a traumatized dragon!" Freya yelled at him and yanked her arm away from his grasp, "They are both too wild to tame when they are wounded and scared! They need to be calmed down and dad is the only professional that is able to do that!"

Loki looked at his sister with surprised eyes, slowly he grinned and laughed, "That's something coming from a girl who has been begging dad to give her what she wants! I'm surprised that you won't take this Chance to prove dad wrong and show that you're plenty capable of taking care of a dragon!"

Freya looked at him, shocked and hurt at his words, but she knew he was right. It WAS her only chance to prove to their father that they were ready for their own Dragon, and to tame a dragon by themselves while they were still wounded was a perfect way to secure them what they wanted.

"Fine, I'll go tame the Deadly Nadder while you go tame the Monstrous Nightmare. If we get killed I'm blaming you when we get to Valhalla that we had died." Freya told him as her brother chuckled at her empty threat.

They started to approach them cautiously now, for the Dragons had been watching them for a while, making no apparent Judgment on them.

It was the Deadly Nadder that reacted first to the twins and roared in defense, sending shivers of fear down Freya's spine, but she noticed that the Dragon was just scared for her own safety.

"It's alright; I'm not going to hurt you. You have nothing to be afraid of….." Freya whispered as she got within arm's length of the Deadly Nadder.

The Deadly Nadder's breath slowly came to a steady point as Freya took the ultimate leap of faith; she reached out her hand and turned her head away from the beautiful Dragon. She didn't want to watch herself be eaten alive by it if she wasn't accepted for her help.

But to Freya and Loki's surprise, the Deadly Nadder started to purr and she nuzzled up to Freya's hand with a soft but warm touch. Freya's eyes grew two sizes larger and she couldn't help herself as she turned her head and shed a single tear out of joy.

"Look, I have my own dragon now…. Go on Loki now you tame the Monstrous Nightmare." She said to Loki as he smiled with pride at his sister's success.

He chuckled, "Thought you would never ask." And he walked up the Monstrous Nightmare and held out his hand in the same fashion as his sister. The Monstrous Nightmare was weary at first but soon it came to warm up to him.

Suddenly they heard a slow clap from behind them growing ever louder as it walked toward them. They spun around and their jaws dropped.

Freya gained her voice back first as she whispered loudly enough "Dad…. What are you doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3: Rite of Passage

Chapter 3: Rite of Passage

Freya finally got her voice back after several minutes of being silent, "Dad, how come you're here?"

Hiccup was walking toward her and Loki with a smile on his face and gleaming eyes that screamed he was proud of them both. He had been watching them the entire time they were out there with those dragons, "Once you two said that you'd be heading into the Forest, I knew there would be some type of trouble. So I brought Toothless along just in case, but I was surprised and eager to see what you would do in a situation that required you to use your own talents to control and take care of a Deadly Nadder and a Monstrous Nightmare. You handled them with extreme gentleness and I'm proud of you for that."

Loki had a confused look on his face as he turned his head around to find Toothless had been hiding in the Shadows the entire time they had been there. Only now though were they able to see his Yellow Cat eyes gleaming from one of the branches upside down.

"We didn't even SEE you. We're you flying as soon as we left?" Freya asked him, eager to learn his answer.

But Hiccup just laughed and shook his head, "I'm not telling you two anything about how I got here. All I can say is that you have a very keen and wise mother."

Freya and Loki's blood almost dropped below Zero as they heard the mention of their mother. They weren't expecting to hear that she was the one who sent their father to keep an eye out for them. But of course they weren't entirely sure that was true.

"So….. Are we in trouble still for interacting with the dragons even though you said we aren't ready for them?" Loki asked in a small voice.

Hiccup laughed, "Believe me when I tell you that this is nothing compared to how I met and tamed Toothless without the knowledge of you're….." He stopped his sentence from even forming with a pained and sadden look on his face.

They both knew he was talking about their Grandfather, who had died some years ago and was never able to meet. Because as soon as he died, their father became the head chief of Berk and after their final adventure with their group to face a foe that he still didn't talk about to them, he married their mother Astrid. But just the mention of their grandfather gave them extreme pride and felt also sorry for their father.

Hiccup walked passed them now and whistled, Toothless came over quickly and brought with him a small package of medical supplies that had been brought by Hiccup. "The wounds aren't deep, but they could become deadly if not treated. Lucky for you two that these wounds are fresh by only 4 hours, they'll heal but they won't be able to fly anywhere for a long time. So you two will be camping out with them and treating their wounds as I teach you right now."

Freya and Loki's head perked up when they heard that, "You are giving us the Ok to take care of these dragons?"

"You've earned your rite of passage to take care of them, after you stuck out your hand in that trial set up by yourself; I couldn't help but be reminded how I did the exact same thing with Toothless many years ago." Hiccup replied to his daughter after he was finished with his wrapping on the Deadly Nadder and started to work on the Monstrous Nightmare.

Freya was so happy to hear those words come out of his mouth that she practically started to jump up and down with joy. But she held her composure and found eye contact with the Deadly Nadder; she held her eyes and almost seemed to say to her, "_Thank you for helping us." _

She replied back to her dragon with a kind soft whisper, "You're welcome."


End file.
